Interview with the Seven
by Wolfqueen101
Summary: I come to interview the Seven. Inspired from the interviews in The Demigod Files. Amateur writing. Flames accepted. Discontinued, might delete. *Username was once HunterofArtemis342*
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my Very First Time writing a fanfic. Flames are accepted.**

**Title: Interview with the Seven**

**Rated k+**

**Me: Azure, be a good wolf and do the disclaimer.**

**Azure: HunterofArtemis342 does not own pjo or hoo and she does not look like Uncle Rick. That was the disclaimer.**

**Now lets get started!**

**My pov**

I walked toward Camp half-blood. I was about to interview the Seven, 'cause they are like, you know, the heroes of the world! Yeah. No biggie interviewing the heroes of the world, right?

In case you don't know who are the Seven, here's a quickie explanation.

Basically, they are seven demigods, correction: they are the Seven Greatest Demigods. They defeated Gaia, the freakin _earth _itself, and stopped her from rising and killing everyone on the whole wide world. Some are Roman and some are Greek.

Now, back to... wherever I was. So, as I reached the camp, this big dragon roared (do dragons roar?) at me. Oops, I forgot mortals can't go in. Looks like I gotta wait until somone lets me in. Then I heard hooves.

"Good morning, Chiron." I said as I bowed. Hey, someone needs manners, right? "Are you the mortal interviewing the Seven?" Chiron asked. 'Yes, I am, and I need to get in the camp's borders. "How are you able to see the camp and Peleus?" he asked. "I'm clear-sighted, and I have author powers." I simply said. " Alright, child. I, Chiron, give you permission to enter camp." he said.

I went in and tried to look for them but there were too many places. Then I smacked my forehead. Of course! Author powers! So I went to the Poseidon cabin and sat on a random chair. I thought of the Seven and there was a blinding flash. I uncovered my hand and...

The Seven were there.

**Like it? Hate it? Flames are accepted. Is it too short? Tell me in the comments or something. Review! Review! Review plz.**

**P.S. This is kinda like the prequel, so its short.(duh)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, this is the part where I interview Percy. Flames accepted.**

**Me: Now, Cobalt, be a good wolf and say the disclaimer.**

**Cobalt: HunterofArtemis342 does not own pjo and hoo and she does not look like Uncle Rick. That was the disclaimer.**

**Still my POV**

"Hey, how did we even get here? And why is there a mortal there? Can we get out?" Asked the very ADHD Leo. "I am not _just _a mortal, Leo Valdez. And to answer your question, I came to interview all seven of you." I answered while pointing to them and putting a thumbs-down to Leo.

"Well, how are you not just a mortal?' asked Annabeth. "You see, I'm clear-sighted, and I'm the author, so I have author powers." I answered. "Moving on, I will interview Percy first, then Annabeth, and so on." I said. "Oh, and Leo is last because he sucks." I added.

"Huh!? But I'm the most awesome dude around!" Leo whined. " suck." I said scowling and putting two thumbs-down to him. That sure shut him up.

"So Percy, what did you feel when fighting the Minotaur the first time?" I asked.

"Well, I felt a little scared, and angry because he took my mom, so I took my gut feeling and pulled out his horn." He said, looking perplexed.

" When and why did you like Annabeth?"I asked.

" Umm I think it was during the time we were in the Labryinth, and why... well, she's brave and pretty, and smart too." he said.

I grinned like a Chesire Cat, oh I was so telling Annabeth. " Are you scared of the mummified version of the Oracle and the Fates?" I said.

" Yes, and please Lord Apollo don't kill me" he begged looking at the sky. Thunder rumbled.

" Oops." he said.

"Moving on, what do you think of Jason?" I asked looking unconcerned about the fact a god might kill me.

" Well, he's nice and all, but Zeus might kill me if I don't respect him. Oh, and that sword of his is cool, seriously." Percy said while looking at the ceiling. Thunder boomed, again. Wow. Two gods maddened in a row. Bad idea, man.

"Lastly, why do you like to annoy the gods so much?" I asked curiously.

"..."

"..."

( Insert cricket noises)

" Ummmm... I'm impulsive and ADHD?" he said looking terrified.

" Good enough. Now gimme some time to rest and upload this interview." I said.

I waved my hand, and the Seven were gone.

**So was this nice? Like? Hate? Flames are accepted. And you can give me some questions for Annabeth in the reviews. Does an update a week sound ok?**

**So review, review and review. If I even get a review, it will really make my day.**


	3. Author's note

**This is something no one wants... The dreaded Author's note. I can't think of any questions, and the more I read it the crappier I think it is. So, I'm discontinueing this story, and then maybe remove it. So, discontinueing this story, maybe remove and don't PM me for it to continue. Check out my other Fanfic, Truth or Dare Percy Jackson **

**Style. Bye.**


End file.
